1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a paper delivery device.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper delivery devices are widely used in electronic devices, such as printers, scanners, etc. A typical paper delivery device includes a paper delivery wheel, a first paper guide module, and a second paper guide module. The first paper guide module and the second paper guide module both abut the paper delivery wheel. When the paper delivery wheel delivers a paper, the first paper guide module and the second paper guide module abut on the paper. However, a distance between the first paper guide module and the second paper guide module is not adjustable. The paper delivery device is not suitable to deliver papers of different sizes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.